


Where The Masks Don’t Matter

by MagpieWords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Bratty Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords
Summary: “How ya doin’, genius?”She was supposed to be halfway to a bruised ass and an orgasm by now. “I’m bored. What else have you got for me?”Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes give Toni Stark exactly what she asks for.





	Where The Masks Don’t Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo, square T5: KINK:Dom/sub
> 
> Or, I guess Doms/sub, since Bucky and Steph are both domming.
> 
> There are some moments in the fic when Toni seems very overwhelmed, but consent check ins do happen and she has actively and enthusiastically consented to all things in the scene before hand. Sometimes you want to consent to being spanked until you cry, that's valid. [softly, but with feeling] im valid
> 
> Huge thanks to @Invigoraide for beta'ing and cheer reading. It meant the world to me <3

“She’s late.”

“Of course she’s late. Toni’s never been on time for anything in her life.”

Stephanie sighed and hopped up to sit on the padded bench where Bucky was laying out her rope. She shouldn’t be nervous; this was hardly her first time at this club, and this wasn’t even her first time with Toni. Something about this was different. The lights felt a little too bright, the music just a little too quiet over the soft chatter of other patrons.

She didn’t have time to dwell on it before another light came into focus. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What? Too much?” A copy of the Iron Man mask grinned at her before flickering away and revealing Toni’s face. She was wearing a pair of her usual glasses, tinted a reflective red like the metal of the armor. Stephanie did her best to look unimpressed.

“You’re supposed to be in disguise.” She gestured to her own mask, a sleek dark blue metal that danced down her cheekbones in elegant curves. Bucky had made it for her.

Toni just laughed. “Please, no one’s gonna recognize that it’s actually me.” She taps the glasses again and the illusion of the armor spreads out to cover more of her face. “But who cares if they do? The whole world’s seen videos of me doing worse than this.”

She spun on the heels of her impractical sneakers, gesturing to the rest of the room. None of the other patrons paid them much attention yet. The few other scenes that held their attention were pretty tame, by Toni’s standards. Some rope, some whips, nothing to write home about.

She spun back to Stephanie. “Besides, I’m not America’s golden girl.” She let her fingers wander up the dark straps of leather Stephanie had wrapped over her skin, along her collarbone, making her shiver. Toni’s fingers teased at the edge of Stephanie’s mask and that’s when she slapped her hand away. “I don’t have a nice reputation to worry about, Captain.”

“Enough of that.” Stephanie slid off the bench, towering over Tony. She tried not to grin too wide as Toni was forced to take a half-step back. Fancy sneakers must not have much lift to them. She pulled Toni forward by the collar of her overpriced shirt until their lips crashed together, more teeth than would be polite anywhere else. It was easy to get lost, kissing Toni like this. Her leg always managed to find its way between Stephanie’s. Her ass always felt perfect as Stephanie slid her hands into the back pockets of Toni’s too short shorts.

Bucky cleared her throat. “Starting without me?”

Toni pulled away, a laugh on her breath. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Terminator. Get over here.” She moved her arms from where she’d been clinging to the straps of Stephanie’s outfit, opening her arms as welcoming as possible. Though it was hard to look welcoming with a smile that sharp.

Bucky just laughed. She stalked forward, metal fingers trailing up Toni’s arm until she stood behind her. Toni started to twist, wanting to turn and see, but Stephanie held her in place. Lips were on her neck, kissing their way up until whispering in her ear, “Be good for me and put your hands behind your back?” 

“Never said I’d be good, frostbite.” Toni said, even as she placed her wrists together at the small of her back. There was a quick loop of rope and the jute pulled tight against her skin. With the mask in the way, Stephanie couldn’t see Toni’s eyes flutter closed, but it was easy to watch her lips twitch, fighting back a smile.

Bucky was slower with the ropes after that. She circled up further up Toni’s arms, dragging the rope from her wrists to nearly her elbows when Toni made a soft sound that Stephanie quickly kissed away. Their rope bunny was flexible, but Bucky didn’t feel the need to push her beyond what was comfortable. They had other plans for making her squirm tonight.

The last coils of rope tightened as Bucky twisted them down, over the tight column she’d created over Toni’s arms. One final loop at her wrist and she tied the piece together with a flourish.

She crowded against Toni, leaning over her shoulder to steal a kiss from Stephanie. With Toni’s hands pressed against her stomach, she could feel her fingers flex as she watched the two of them kiss. Toni whined, far gone enough from the sensation of being bound that her mask was beginning to slip. Just beginning to, though, Bucky wanted to break down that mask completely before the night was over.

She pulled away from Steph, whispering in Toni’s ear, “How ya doin’, genius?”

Toni shivered, but the set of her lips was harsh. “I’m bored. What else have you got for me?”

Without pause, Bucky’s metal had came down on Toni’s ass. She yelped, bucking forward into Steph. Bucky couldn’t see her expression, but she could feel the way Toni shifted against her, rubbing her ass against Bucky’s palm.

“What else have you got for me, Sergeant?” She didn’t sound nearly as repentant as Bucky would like, but it was a start.

“Well,” Bucky let go of Toni and grabbed another coil of rope, “that all depends on how well behaved you are tonight. Think you’re off to a good start, coming in here dressed like that?”

Stephanie couldn’t hide breaking character to snort out a laugh. Toni grinned against her skin, before turning to get a glimpse at Bucky. “What?” She said as Bucky finally looked at her. “You don’t love these?” Her shorts barely covered her ass without her shaking it like that.

“For starters, they’re in my way,” Steph’s hand traced down where Bucky had spanked her just a second ago, further down until her fingers gripped at the curve of her ass, teasing her through the thin material. Toni tilted her head back, groaning with more satisfaction than the little bit of friction deserved.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” she said and immediately Stephanie took her hand away.

“Yeah, your booty shorts are cute, but that wasn’t what I was talking about.” Bucky dropped down into a crouch, a fluid motion that had Stephanie’s eyes on her, lip between her teeth, as Bucky wrapped rope around Toni’s ankle. “These can’t possibly be practical.” She tied a quick release knot on the ankle and pulled, lifting one of Toni’s ridiculous sneakers off the ground.

“Would you rather I had worn my Louis Vuittons? You sure liked those last time.”

Toni held her balance on one leg well enough, but Stephanie’s hand came down on her ass this time, pitching her forward into her. “Have some respect for your Sergeant.”

Toni just snarled. Bucky paid her no mind, pulling her leg up further until her neon red sole could touch the inside of her thigh. She tied the rope into the column she’d created on Toni’s arms. Then she brought it back down to loop around her ankle a few more times. For all Toni’s muscle, her ankles looked slim and fragile. Bucky was nearly reverent with them, and felt Toni twitch under her touch as the rope bit into her soft skin. The weight should be evenly distributed, with so much rope wrapping around the joint, even as Toni wobbled from the position.

“Captain, I need you over here, please.” Bucky’s voice managed to come out even. She didn’t think it’d be this hard to keep her pulse down from just a little rope and a willing body.

Steph slipped out from behind Toni. She kept an eye on her, watching Toni’s leg twitch to keep upright, but took Bucky’s hands in her own. She squeezed and Bucky squeezed back. Their kiss was brief, but enough for Toni to grow impatient.

“Come on, be in love with each other later and pay attention me,” she whined. Stephanie tapped her ass, not spanking her with much force lest she pitch forward, and pulled Bucky a little closer to her. Toni whined again and Stephanie broke the kiss with a huff.

“What did your Sergeant just say about being good?”

“Oh, we all knew that wasn’t going to happen,” Toni tried to twist to smirk at them, but her body could only bend so far. She started to shift, on just one foot, and Stephanie put a hand on her waist.

“Sarge?” She asked Bucky. And Bucky, looking more grounded now, nodded. She grabbed a third length of rope as Stephanie bent Toni over the bench. Almost instantly, Toni’s leg relaxed as some of her weight was taken off it. Even the one Bucky had already tied up en pointe seemed to loosen. It was hard not to just continue like this, soft and easy. Instead, she wrapped more rope around Toni’s legs, tying each of them to one half of the bench. One particularly harsh tug, securing the final knot, and Toni leaned into the sensation towards one side. Bucky put both hands on her hips, keeping her center.

Steph had taken to hopping up on the bench, sitting right next to Toni’s face, hand not leaving her hair. Watching Bucky weave a web of rope was enchanting, but so was the way Toni’s face went slack at the feeling of jute along her slender legs. Her eyes fluttered closed as Stephanie’s nails scratched little circles along the back of her neck. Bucky rose to her full height. She checked the ties one last time and nodded. Steph slid off the bench, hand in Toni’s hair becoming a fist to drag her upright.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Stephanie’s breath was hot against Toni’s ear as she spoke over the high pitched whine Toni wasn’t fully conscious of making. “You are not going to move. Sarge is going to touch you however she wants and I’m going to spank you until we’ve decided you’ve learned some manners.”

Bucky didn’t wait for Stephanie to finish her little speech, flesh and metal fingers exploring Toni’s body. She traced down the line of those tiny shorts, teasing Toni through the already damp fabric.

“Gonna take a while, Cap,” Toni managed, voice tight. She’d agreed to a laundry list of options for tonight, each of them as exciting as the last, but Toni wasn’t sure where they were headed until Stephanie spelled it out. The rope was a start, obviously she could feel how much the pressure on her wrists made her wet, but she knew there had to be more. She wanted more.

The hand in her hair pulled tighter, forcing her to arch her back. “And I don’t want to hear a goddamn word out of your mouth that isn’t ‘thank you, Captain’ for each lash I give you. Got it?”

Toni made some nonverbal noise of agreement and that was enough for Steph. Her palm connected with the swell of Toni’s ass and she watched her pitch forward before returning to position. A gasp was the only sound she gave, though. That wouldn’t do.

“Did ya miss a step there, genius?” Bucky’s metal hand had worked its way up under Toni’s shirt, making her shiver. She pawed along the padding of her bra while Toni shook her head.

“Then let’s try that again.” Stephanie’s hand came down on Toni’s ass again, inhuman precision hitting the same spot. Toni didn’t pitch forward, but her back arched, unsure which touch to lean towards.

She grit her teeth. “Thank you, Captain.”

“Sorry, these old ears don’t hear like they used to.” Stephanie teased, ignoring how Toni’s eyes rolled. Her hand moved like a blur, at least half a dozen smacks covering the surface of Toni’s ass. “Louder.”

“Thank you, Captain!” Not as loud as Steph wanted, but loud enough to start to draw a crowd. She squeezed the already tender skin, hopefully pink under those tiny black shorts, if Toni’s answering whimper was anything to go by.

“It’s a start,” she whispered to Toni, licking the shell of her ear just to watch her jerk against the rope holding her. “Stay still.”

She moved away. Bucky raked her nails down Toni’s stomach one last time before doing the same. As other scenes around the club were winding down, spectators had flocked to the sharp sound of flesh against flesh, of Toni’s sweet little moans. The sight of onlookers, of witness to what wonderful things she could do, made something warm buzz in Bucky’s blood. She couldn’t see their faces with the way the light hit the room, and they couldn’t see hers behind her mask. The glint of Stephanie’s mask took her attention from the crowd. She was staring out too, metal around her cheeks not completely hiding her blush. A few years ago, maybe it would have been from embarrassment. Now, it was the heat of performance making her all but glow. They’ve done scenes here before, but never in the center of the club like this. Never the three of them in public. Bucky crossed the distance to her, linking their fingers together and tilting Stephanie’s chin away from the crowd.

“Excited, Cap?” She whispered. The polite murmur of the crowd rose around her words, couples watching together and running their own commentary. Stephanie nodded, forehead pressed against Bucky’s. The two of them turned back to Toni. 

Immediately, Bucky saw something wrong. She was pitched too far forward, off kilter, and almost in slow motion, Bucky saw her start to overcorrect. Around the edge of the glasses, Bucky watched Toni’s eyes widen, pupils a pinprick of fear as she fell backwards.

“Ah--” The shout was barely a gasp, any sort of word stuck in the back of Toni’s throat. She meant to call out for one of them, but couldn’t figure out which in time.

Instead of the floor, her back met with a wall of muscles. Sturdy arms wrapped around her waist and Toni looked up to see worry drawing lines across Stephanie’s face.

“Hi Cap.” Oh. She didn’t realize how breathy she sounded.

Stephanie stood her back upright, but her large palms didn’t want to leave Toni’s waist. Her face was out of sight, but as she whispered in Toni’s ear, her grip tightened. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be, do that move everyday.” Oh, she could feel herself starting to ramble.

“Toni,” Bucky was on her other side now, her palm a shock of cold in parallel with Stephanie’s. Toni felt like she relearned how to breathe all at once. “Do you want to continue the scene?”

She could practically hear them talking with their eyes behind her head and tried not to fidget. That’d had caused this whole detour in the first place. She was supposed to be halfway to a bruised ass and an orgasm by now. “I’m fine.”

A hair’s breadth pause, then Steph’s hand slid down to squeeze Toni’s ass. “Finally,” she started, before the squeezing turned towards the edge of pain and stole her breath away again.

“Let’s try that again, genius.” The Captain nipped at the shell of her ear and Toni shuddered in her grip. “Would you like to keep going?”

“Yes please.” Oh, she couldn’t even be bothered to hide behind sarcasm or snark.

The Captain bit her ear, harder than before, and Toni let out a soft little yelp. The echo bounced around the club, back to her to rise a blush from under her glasses. There was a tongue tracing the sharp lines of her throat and an icy palm moving up under her shirt again. Bucky pushed one side her bra aside and rolled the hardening bud protected by it between her fingers. Toni arched, pitching backwards again, but gravity wouldn’t dare disobey Captain America and bring her down now.

“Sergeant,” the single word was order enough and Toni felt Steph move away. Bucky’s other palm, moved across the exposed expanse of her back. She felt the rope on her wrists fall loose.

“No,” Toni heard herself whine, not realizing the sound was coming from her right away.

Bucky shushed her. “You’re okay, sweetheart, I’m just retying them.” Even as she manipulated the rope, her touch never left Toni’s skin. She pulled Toni’s arms forward, draped in front of her on the bench. Neither of them had time to really enjoy the knots as they were tied again. It was more function than form this time, Bucky rationalized, pressing a quick kiss to one of Toni’s palms before securing the rope to the other side of the bench.

“There,” she said, icy fingers running up Toni’s arms. “No more moving.”

Toni pulled at the rope but it didn’t give her more than an inch either way. She wiggled her hips and, with her legs still tied down, didn’t get much further there either. “Nice job, Sarge.”

Bucky’s hands were in her hair now, pulling gently. “Want to try that again?”

Toni rolled her eyes, mostly for the show of it even if the crowd couldn’t see her face from this angle. “Thank you, Sergeant.”

“You’re very welcome.” A hand in her hair gave a dismissive little pat and Toni would have tried to bite Bucky’s damn hand if she wasn’t distracted by another sensation. Even through her shorts, the cool unyielding wood of a paddle was unmistakable.

“You always get her to be so well behaved,” Steph leaned over Toni’s back, kissing Bucky quickly. She pulled the paddle away and Toni found herself chasing the sensation without meaning to. “Eager for it, huh?”

“You could say that,” she admitted and Steph just laughed. 

She swung the paddle and Toni heard the sound of it through the air before it spanked her. Not very hard, not yet, but enough to have Toni biting her lip. “Here’s how we’re going to do this.” Stephanie rubbed the heavy wood in small circles on Toni’s ass, in rhythm with her words. “I’m going to spank you until I think you’ve had enough. Then, if you ask very nicely, we might just let you come. Understand?”

Toni nodded, but that wasn’t enough for Steph. She spanked her again and Toni yelped. “Yes Captain!”

“That’s what I want to hear,” she all but purred. The sound of the murmuring crowd behind them faded away. The buzz of being watched, being seen strung out for the Captain and the Sergeant to play with, never really left Toni’s awareness though.

The space between the paddle leaving her ass and returning was only a second, but it was enough time for Bucky to sneak her hand down the front of Toni’s shorts. Another unrelenting slap from Steph pushed Toni forward, rocking her onto Bucky’s fingers. Bucky didn’t waste time. She found her target and pushed, callous fingers rubbing hard on Toni’s clit.

“Yes, ye-Ah! Yes! Just like that,” Toni wanted to roll into it, to make Bucky go faster, but the paddle kept breaking her rhythm. She knew Stephanie was still holding back. The strikes made Toni gasp, but she knew her ass was barely be pink. She arched towards the pain, but the ropes didn’t let her get far. Bucky had two fingers on her now, squeezing her clit between them and Toni whined, chasing after that feeling now. She wasn’t sure which sensation to lean into.

Bucky twisted her wrist, the pleasure peaking for a second. But the sound of a seam ripping was like ice water down Toni’s spine. “Hey! Careful with my shorts.”

Stephanie brought the paddle down much harder and Toni shouted without meaning to. Rough fingers pulled her hair, bending her up to meet Steph’s harsh gaze. “You’d think a genius would be able to remember something as simple as manners.” She didn’t let go of her, didn’t break her gaze as tears started at the edge of Toni’s eyes, but the paddle still connected with the same superhuman force. Toni sobbed, immediately biting her lip trying to call back the noise.

“Try again,” The Captain demanded, but Toni couldn’t. She shook her head and the paddle made her sob again. On the fourth strike, Bucky moved her fingers again and Toni nearly wailed. How had she forgotten those clever fingers on her clit for even a moment? Bucky traced lower down her folds, teasing her without dipping in. In the second she remembered the pleasure, Toni forgot about the pain and the paddle was swift to remind her.

“Fuck!” She screamed, pushing her chest further into the bench. She wanted to squirm, wanted to move, but the ropes held her still. She heard Bucky chuckle darkly and her hand slipped out of Toni’s shorts.

“No, no please,” Toni begged without thinking, trying to chase the retreating palm with her hips and not getting far. Stephanie just tsked.

“You never learn, doll.” The pet name was strange from her, but just as thrilling as it was from Bucky. Toni wanted to enjoy it, but couldn’t focus on anything other the sharp smack of wood against her ass again and again. She lost count of how many times Stephanie hit her. Each strike was immediately followed by the next, without a second to breathe. For their speed, they weren’t as heavy as before, yet they overwhelmed her. Her entire world was a sparking inferno of heat and pain.

“Please!” Toni sobbed and the spanking finally stopped. Her ass burned, but the lack of sensation left her cold. She shook, from her choked sobs or the chill. She wasn’t sure which, maybe both. It had only been a second, her internal clock was never wrong, but it felt like a lifetime before Stephanie’s warm hand rested on the small of her back. She sobbed louder as Steph pressed small circles into her skin with the pads of her fingers.

“You doing alright?” Bucky was leaning on the bench with her, pressing a kiss to Toni’s tearstained cheek. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, just nodded weakly and Bucky kissed her again. “So good for us,” she whispered, and Toni shivered at the praise.

“She was, wasn’t she,” Steph agreed and Bucky gave Toni one last kiss before standing up. Her flesh palm rested on Toni’s back, fingers lacing together with Steph’s for a moment before cold metal fingers slid around her waist and under the band of her shorts again. She heard the wet sound of the two of them kissing above her as Bucky’s fingers found her clit again.

She tried to be still, tried to be good, if only to hear them say it again. But Bucky was ruthless, metal heating against her, pressing hard in tight circles over and over again. Toni bucked her hips and could hear the kiss break as Bucky laughed. Stephanie’s other hand came down, squeezing Toni’s ass as a warning. They kissed again, they kissed forever, and Toni could only take so much.

“Please Sergeant.” Oh, she hadn’t realized how ruined she sounded. She couldn’t bring herself to care. Bucky traced around the edges of her folds, before circling back to her clit and forcing Toni’s hips to jerk forward again.

She laughed against Stephanie’s lips. “She asked so sweetly for us.”

Steph hummed in agreement, leaning across Toni’s back to steal another kiss from Bucky. “Ask again for us, sweetheart.”

Toni felt the whine rising in her throat before she heard it, helpless to stop it. “Please.” She rolled her hips and Bucky took her fingers away, bringing her palm down to let Toni rut against her. It wasn’t anywhere near enough. “Please,” she tried again, “Captain, Sergeant, please. I need--”

The seam of her shorts popped again as Bucky curved her wrist to slip a finger inside her. “Which do you need more, these shorts or my fingers?”

“You, you you you, always you,” she whispered, as close to praying as she could get.

“Sorry, doll, didn’t quite hear that.” Bucky’s hands left her and Toni sobbed. “What did you want?”

“Please,” she couldn’t find her voice. Stephanie’s palm slid under her shorts now.

“Come on, genius. Almost there. We want everyone to hear how much you want to come.” Steph dug her nails into the soft skin of Toni’s ass and that pushed her over the edge.

“Yes, yes Captain!” She rolled her hips back, lost in the burn of Stephanie’s touch for a moment. “Please, please I need you. Both of you. I need-” She let out a frustrated screamed as Steph dragged her nails up her ass. “Don’t stop, please!”

Metal pressed against her thigh, thinner than any of Bucky’s digits. “Such a good girl for us,” the Sergeant said, pulling what Toni vaguely recognized as EMT shears up through the stitching of her shorts. The fabric fell away from her leg still tied up en point and Stephanie pushed the scraps of it down. Her palm ran back up Toni’s ass as Bucky’s fingers wasted no time sinking into her.

With nothing in her way, each thrust was could go as deep as Bucky pleased. Toni squirmed, her thighs tried to close around Bucky’s wrist on instinct. The rope around her only gave a creak in protest, but didn’t budge. “I like watching you squirm,” Bucky whispered. She bit at Toni’s neck and Toni tried to arch towards that too. “Love how much you want this.”

“I--” It didn’t matter what she was trying to say. She didn’t need to beg for it, Bucky was already giving it to her. The thrust became shallow, doubling their speed. Toni felt like she’d been on edge all night but now she was really right at the precipice.

“Sergeant,” she distantly heard Steph say, “don’t stop.”

That should have been a warning, but her mind was too foggy to care. Too excited at the idea of another request being checked off her list. Stephanie squeezed her ass, slipping a hand in her hair and pulling her spine taught. Both of them sucked kisses into Toni’s neck and she wailed.

“She’s going to be wearing turtlenecks all week,” Bucky murmured.

Steph barked a laugh she clearly didn’t mean to let out, coughing once in a poor attempt to cover it. “Less talking, Sarge, you’ve got a job to do.”

“Yes Captain.”

There was more kissing behind Toni’s back. She wanted to see it, but even if it was in front of her, her eyes were squeezed tight against the sensation overwhelming her. The first orgasm was a surprise. She’d seen it coming from the distance, felt it building, but it arrived quicker than she expected. Her broken moan could hardly have been the reaction the Captain had been expecting.

And yet, Steph was kissing her neck again. “So good for us, such a perfect mess.” The soft words of encouragement where the only thing Toni could hear, for a moment, before the wet sound of Bucky continuing to fuck her came through.

She whimpered and Steph turned her head to swallow the sound. Her hand slid down Toni’s neck, glided over the arc reactor without touching it, and slipped down her stomach. Her touch was light, a single finger brushing over Toni’s clit, but Toni screamed into her mouth. She could feel Stephanie grin against her, pressing against her more firmly. It was hardly the speed of Bucky’s near mechanical fucking of her, just slow little circles of pressure, but it was too much.

The second orgasm crashed into her, every limb shaking with the force of it. Steph broke their kiss just in time to let Toni scream. Her forehead fell to the bench she was still strapped to. She sobbed, body quaking with the force of it, but even then, neither of her partners stopped.

“Cap?” Bucky asked, hesitating even if her fingers didn’t. She pulled out completely, tracing Toni’s folds, and Toni wailed again. The sound tore at her throat, half muffled by the leather of the bench. She pulled against the rope, but there was no escape as Bucky teased her entrance.

“One more,” Steph insisted. Her fingertips brushed against Bucky’s, like they were holding hands around Toni. Toni hardly noticed Stephanie’s other hand cup her ass, until her nails reignited the welts left by the paddle. 

“I can’t,” Toni whined. Was she pressing her ass into the touch or trying to pull away from it? “I can’t…”

For a second, all the movement stopped. Stephanie’s hand on her ass was just a soothing warmth, both sets of fingers against her clit an almost ignorable pressure. “Do you want to stop?”

Toni bit her lip and the moment lingered a little longer. Finally, she shook her head.

Steph’s palm slapped her ass and Toni jolted forward, only to be met with a bruising kiss. “So good, always so good.” The praise washed over Toni, almost a comfort until Steph pressed at her clit again. She sobbed into the kiss and the Captain continued to drink it up.

Bucky sank back in, no resistance to be found but the wet, humiliating sound that made Toni shudder. But she didn’t pull back out. She curled her fingers up into Toni, matching Steph’s pace on her clit. Toni didn’t usually consider herself a believer of how magical the g-spot was. She’d watch Steph fall apart beautifully from it, but it wasn’t usually her own preference. Bucky, it seemed, was determined to change that.

This was different than the first two. This orgasm felt unavoidable, building impossibly more powerful as it drowned her. She didn’t cry out, didn’t scream, just gasped mutely against Stephanie’s lips as her vision blurred. Every other sensation felt like it shrunk down to two circles, one burning on her clit, the other icy inside her own heat.

Her awareness was fuzzy when she felt Bucky take her metal fingers out of her. She heard herself whine, as if from a distance, and felt delicate kisses against her cheek. It was a loss of one feeling, the return of another.

When the world fully came into focus, she was in Bucky’s lap. A heavy blanket had been wrapped around her like the kind of burritos she used to pick up on her drive home to Malibu. Steph’s hip was pressed against her, but her attention was to the side. She turned back towards them with a water bottle.

“I’m fine,” Toni tried to say, but her throat croaked out something unintelligible.

“Uh-huh.” Steph said, bringing the water to Toni’s lips. When she was satisfied that Toni was hydrated enough, the water bottle was replaced with her lips. The kiss was everything the scene wasn’t, soft, slow, and dripping with affection. Bucky took her turn next, the three of them kissing back and forth until Toni felt the ground solid under her feet. She started to shrug out of the blanket, but refused to move from her space between her partners.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Bucky asked. She shifted with Toni, repositioning the three of them so the blanket pooled on Toni’s lap.

“Well, I’m sure there’s at least one or two things you didn’t check off the list I gave you.” Bucky bit Toni’s ear and Toni just laughed. Her voice sounded like sandpaper, but was still bombastic as always. She adjusted the glasses on her face, hardly knocked askew from everything they’d done tonight. The metal lining Bucky’s eyes had almost been forgotten through it all, but she touched it softly and looked at Steph’s. All of their identities were still secure, even if Toni wasn’t exactly trying to hide hers. Honestly, Bucky wouldn’t have her any other way.

“Seriously though,” Steph whispered, pulling the blanket tighter over Toni. “Was this okay?”

Toni looked up at them. Even with the tint of the glasses, her eyes were still red. Tear tracks ran out from under the frames, ruining her makeup, but her smile was brighter than the star in her chest. She was beautiful, but Bucky held back from telling her so.

“Yeah, this was exactly what I needed,” Toni whispered and a final line of tension seemed to melt off her.

That was every answer and then some. Bucky leaned down, kissing her chastely and Toni hummed into it. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she leaned back on Bucky’s chest.

The club would be open until dawn. They were in no rush; sometime in the next half hour Toni would want to walk around, to watch other strangers’ scenes with one hand on Bucky’s arm and the other slipped into the back pocket of Stephanie’s shorts.

“By the way,” she didn’t bother opening her eyes. “How exactly am I leaving here without my shorts?”

Laughter erupted behind her. Steph gasped for breath, but surrendered trying to respond. She pressed kisses to every inch of Toni’s skin she could reach. Bucky at least managed to get ahold of herself enough to answer. “You’re the one who told me I could shred them.”

Toni’s indignant noise of protest was swallowed by Steph and Bucky laughed again. “We’ll make you a blanket skirt or something. It’ll be fine.”

“It is not fine, Barnes! Four-hundred dollar shoes and my entire ass out, are you kidding me?” Toni managed before Steph captured her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic based on a true story? I'll never tell ;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! find me on [tumblr](http://magpiewords.tumblr.com)


End file.
